iChemical Reactions
by Fiddlegirl
Summary: Sam wishes she had another life. What will happen during swimming class when a certain chemical reactions takes place? A little bit of Seddie. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

SAM'S POV

My sister, Melanie, has always been better than me. She has the perfect grades, perfect body, and perfect life. I hate her for having everything she wants. I hate her for being perfect. I wish I was more like her. I wish I was smart and pretty. I wish I was Melanie.

"Sam, Mr. Howard wants to see you now," Freddie says to me. He walks over to my locker. I stare at him. A few months ago, I realized that I have a huge crush on Freddie. I will never tell him though. He will never fall in love with me.

There's another reason why I hate Melanie. Melanie and Freddie went on a date while she was in Seattle. It killed me the entire time they were gone. I wanted to know what they were doing, who they were with and if they were having a good time. When Melanie told me that she and Freddie kissed, my heart broke into a million pieces. I wanted to punch Melanie so bad for kissing my boy. Freddie's my boy. He just never will see how much I love him. He's a boy after all. He's clueless.

"What does he want?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders.

"He said something about your grades," he says. He smiles at me. I can't help but smile when he smiles.

"I'm not failing his class," I say. He shrugs his shoulders, and walks over to his locker.

"Sure you're not," he says. I stare at him. I smile, and walk toward Mr. Howard's classroom.

I open the door to his classroom. I see him sitting at his desk.

"You wanted to see me," I say. He looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"Yes, take a seat," he says. I walk over to a chair and sit down.

"What do you want?" I ask him. He looks at me and glares.

"Sam, you're failing my class," he says with a smile. Why is he smiling?

"I can't possibly be failing," I say. He nods his head.

"You fail all of the tests, and you don't do your homework," he says. I shrug my shoulders.

"Okay, so I'm failing your class. Another F. Big deal," I say.

"You're not getting the point, Sam. I switched you out of my class," he says. I stare at him. What did he just say? He switched me out of his class? I'm no longer in his class? Well, this is great news. I want to get rid of him.

"That's great. When do I leave?" I ask. He rolls his eyes.

"You're taking swimming instead," he says. I gasp and stare at him. Swimming? I can't take swimming. {A/N: Let's pretend that their school has a swimming pool. It's never mentioned in the show, so I assume they don't have one. Let's just pretend they do for this story. My school has a swimming pool.}

"I can't take swimming," I say. He stands up and walks over to me.

"Oh, and why not?" he asks me. I look up at him. Should I tell him the truth? I'm allergic to chlorine. I'm highly allergic. I can die if I get exposed to it.

"I'm allergic to chlorine," I say. He laughs and shakes his head.

"No, you aren't," he says. I stand up and walk over to him.

"I'm telling you the truth," I say. He laughs again.

"Sam, stop trying to fool me. I signed you up for the class. You're going to take swimming. Have a nice life, and you may leave now," he says. I roll my eyes and stand up. I can't believe this is happening. He doesn't believe me. I have to take swimming. I don't want to do this.

I arrive at my house. I see that my mom isn't home. My mom is never home. We don't have a connection. I have never had a connection with her.

I run upstairs and into my bedroom. I close my bedroom door, and run over to my computer. Yeah, I have a computer. Don't tell Freddie. I don't want him to know I have a computer. He'll start talking about computers every single time he sees me. I don't want to get bored.

I log into my Facebook page. I see that Freddie is online. I decide to chat with him.

Sam: Hey Freddork!

Freddie: Sam.

Sam: I got switched out of Mr. Howard's class.

Freddie: Wow, so you failed the class?

Sam: Yup, but he signed me up for an awful class.

Freddie: What?

Sam: Swimming!

Freddie: Oh, well that's not that bad. Swimming is fun. I'm in that class.

Sam: I'm allergic to chlorine, remember?

Freddie: Oh, yeah. I remember that now. Well, what are you going to do?

Sam: I don't know. I told Mr. Howard that I was allergic, but he didn't believe me. He's so stupid sometimes. I can't get near chlorine. I can die!

Freddie: You won't die. I'll be in that class. I won't let you die.

I smile at that. He'll protect me. Aww…..okay…enough of that, Sam.

Sam: Thanks. Well, I should go. It's time to eat.

Freddie: Bye.

{Freddie Benson has logged off}

I stare at those words. I don't want him to leave. I want to talk to him forever. Though, I am really hungry.

I stand up, and run downstairs. I grab a Fat Cake, and begin to eat. The telephone rings. I grab it and hold it to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask. I hear someone giggle.

"Hi Sam!" a voice says. I roll my eyes and groan. That voice can only belong to one person, Melanie.

"What's up, Melanie?" I ask her. She laughs again. Why does she always have to laugh? It's super annoying.

"Guess what?" she asks me. I don't want to play any guessing games right now.

"Just tell me," I say.

"Okay, I got an A on my super hard math test today! Oh, and I'm captain of the soccer team. Oh, and I'm on the homecoming court at my school," she says.

She's probably smiling right now. Why does she always have to tell me how perfect her life is? Okay, so she's a perfect student. She's a perfect athlete. She can get any guy she wants. She will parade around the football field at the homecoming game with her super short dress and a stupid tiara on her stupid head. Big deal! I don't care! Well, I don't, right?

"Cool," I say.

"Sam, can you be happy for me? This is really good," she says. I try to smile, but I can't. Everything in my life is messed up. Everything in her life is perfect. Nothing goes wrong in her life. It's not fair. We're twins, but we don't have anything in common. I wish I was more like her.

"Fine, great job!" I say. She laughs loudly. She's always happy. It's annoying.

"Thanks! Well, I have to go. Bye!" she shouts. I hand up the phone, and finish eating my Fat Cake. I slowly walk upstairs and into my bedroom. I close my bedroom door, and look around my messy bedroom.

I walk over to my mirror. I stare at my reflection. I touch my messy blonde hair. I stare at my blue eyes. I stare at my tiny figure. I sigh loudly.

"I wish I had another life," I say. I stare at my reflection again. I turn around and climb into my bed. I stare at the ceiling. I really wish I had another life. I wish I was prettier, smarter and perfect at everything. I wish I had more friends. I wish Freddie was my boyfriend. I wish I had a mom who actually cared about me. I wish I lived in a house that felt like home. I wish I didn't have a perfect twin sister. I wish everything in my life was different. I wish I wasn't Sam Puckett.


	2. Chapter 2

SAM'S POV

I wake up the next morning with fear running though my entire body. I stand up, and run over to my closet. I open it, and find some clothes. I don't how I look. I just want this day to be over.

"Where's my swimsuit?" I ask myself. I have a swimsuit somewhere. I can't remember where.

I search through my dresser and finally find it. It's a green one-piece swimsuit. It'll be fine. I shrug my shoulders, and toss it into my backpack. I pick up my backpack and hurry to school.

FREDDIE'S POV

I arrive at second hour. I love swimming. It's so much fun! I quickly get changed and head down to the pool. I sit down on a bleacher and wait for the rest of the class to show up.

I slowly look toward the girls' locker room door. Sam is going to be in this class today. I know she's freaking out about it. I could tell this morning. She wasn't herself. She was shaking when she opened her locker. I didn't like seeing that.

_Flashback_

"_Hi Sam," I say to her as I walk over to her. She's trying to open her locker. Her hands are shaking. _

"_Hi…." she says. She doesn't even call me Freddork, or something like that. This isn't good. _

"_Are you okay?" I ask her. She finally opens her locker. She turns to look at me. She slowly nods her head._

"_Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? I'm great," she says. I stare at her. She's not okay._

"_Whatever you say," I say as I walk to my locker. She's not okay. I can tell, and for once, she's a horrible liar. _

The girls' locker room door opens and I see Sam walk toward me. She's wearing a green one-piece swimsuit. I find myself staring at her. Why am I staring at her? I don't like Sam. I'm not attracted to her. Well, I'm not, right?

"Hi Sam," I say. She sits down next to me. I find myself staring at her thighs. Stop it, Freddie!

"Hey," she says. She's still nervous. I bump my shoulder next to hers. I'm trying to cheer her up.

"You're going to be okay," I say. She stares at me.

"Are you sure?" she asks me. I nod my head and stare into her eyes. She has really beautiful eyes. Stop staring into her eyes!

"You'll be fine," I say. The rest of our class arrives. Our teacher, Mr. Travis, walks over to us. Sam walks over to him.

"I'm new to this class," she says. I stare at them. Wendy walks over to me.

"Hi Freddie!" she says. She sits down next to me. I smile and wave at her.

"Hello Wendy," I say.

"Sam's in this class now?" she asks me. I nod my head.

"Yup," I say. She looks confused.

"Isn't she allergic to chlorine or something?" she asks me. I nod my head.

"Yeah, she is," I say. She stares at Sam.

"Then, why is she in this class?" she asks me. I shrug my shoulders.

"Mr. Howard signed her up for this class and wouldn't take no for answer," I say. Sam walks back over to me.

"I'm scared," she says. I stare down at her.

"You're going to be okay," I say.

Suddenly, a mean bully walks over to Sam. He pulls her to her feet.

"I heard you're allergic to chlorine. Liar!" he says. Sam shakes her head.

"I'm not lying. I'm allergic," she says. I stare at them. This doesn't look good.

"The only way to prove that is to get into the water," he says. He pushes Sam toward the pool. Sam shrieks and pushes him away from her.

"No! I can die!" she shouts. I should be stopping this. I shouldn't let this happen. I should stand up, walk over to the jerk and punch him in the nose, but I don't. I just sit on the bleaches like a loser and watch Sam get humiliated. Why am I sitting her like I nub? I have no clue.

"Well, if you die, then that proves that you really were allergic. Come on, sugar. Get into the water!" the bully shouts. He pushes Sam toward the water. His friends help him. I stare at Sam's face. She looks scared and desperate for help. Do something, Freddie!

"Shouldn't we do something?" Wendy whispers into my ear. I turn to look at her.

"Yes," I say. I look back at Sam. Now, the rest of the class is surrounding Sam. They are lifting her off her feet. They are moving her toward the pool's edge. Sam is screaming and closing her eyes.

"Freddie, help me! You promised you would help me! Help me!" she shouts. That's it. I stand up, and run over to the crowd of people. I try to push my way through the huge crowd.

"Let me through!" I shout. Wendy is helping me. Someone hits Wendy in the head with their elbow. She shrieks and falls to the ground. I kneel over her.

"Wendy, are you okay?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"Forget about me. Help Sam!" she shouts. I nod my head. I try to push my way through the crowd again, but no one is letting me in. Sam is dangerously close to the edge of the pool. She's going to go in any second now.

"Freddie, please help me!" she shouts. She searches for me. She sees me and pleads for help with her beautiful, blue eyes.

"Hold your breath, Sam! There's nothing I can do!" I shout. She closes her mouth, and sucks in her breath. She closes her eyes, just in time, and is thrown into the pool's cold water. I stare at her. She sinks to the bottom of the pool.

I stare at her. I wait a few seconds. She should be coming up by now. I look at her. She's not moving. Her long, blonde curls are falling down in front of her face. She is now motionless. Her eyes are closed.

"She's not coming up!" I shout. I push my way through the crowd of people. I dive into the pool. I swim down toward Sam. I can't find her. I turn around and look everywhere. Where did she go? I come back up for air.

I get some air, and dive back into the water. I look for a body. I see a body drifting nearby. I swim over to it, and pull it to the surface of the water. I stare at Sam. She gasps for air. She's alive! I stare at her more closely. This….isn't…Sam. This girl has long, black hair. She is short. She has brown eyes. She….is…Korean. This isn't Sam. Who is this? I look down at the pool. Is Sam still drowning? I dive back into the water. I search around, and see nothing. The pool is empty. I swim back up to the surface. I look at "Sam." Who is this? What happened? Where's Sam?


	3. Chapter 3

SAM'S POV

I look around me. Why is everyone looking at me like I'm an alien? I look at Freddie. He looks scared and confused.

I slowly look down at myself. I gasp, and grab my hair. This isn't my hair! I have black hair! What? Did the chlorine dye my hair or something? I look down at myself. I feel short. I feel very, very short.

I look at my reflection in the diving board. I gasp and look at myself. I have brown eyes. I'm pretty sure your eyes can't change color. Then, I stare at myself more closely. I'm Korean. I look Korean. What is going on?

Freddie climbs out of the pool. He stares at me. Wendy walks over to me. She looks confused.

"What's going on?" she asks me. I look at her. How am I supposed to answer that question when I don't even know the answer? I don't know what's going on. I'm just as clueless as everyone else.

"I don't know," I say. Freddie moves toward me. He looks mad.

"What did you do with Sam?" he asks me. His voice is different. It's angry, and very frightening. I've never heard him talk that way before.

"I am…..uhh…." I say. I can't admit I'm Sam. I don't look like Sam. No one will ever believe me.

"We would like an answer," Freddie says. He's really scaring me now.

Instead of talking to them, I run away. I just have to. I run into the girls' locker room. I keep running. I run out of the girls' locker room, and run to my school locker. I yank it open. I stare at the contents in my locker. This isn't my stuff! What's going on!

"Hey!" I hear Freddie shout. I turn around, and see him running toward me. I gasp, and slam my locker.

"Leave me alone!" I shout. I try to run out of the school, but Freddie grabs my hand. He turns me to face him.

"Will you tell me what happened to Sam?" he asks me. I stare up into his eyes. He's so mean right now, but I can't help but blush. He's so cute.

"I don't know what happened. I have to go home," I say. He stares at me.

"I'm going to find out," he says. I shrug my shoulders, and turn around.

"When you do, tell me. I would sure like to know what's going on," I say. I walk out of the school building, and walk toward my house. I can't believe what's going on. I'm not myself anymore. I know that much. I'm someone else, but how did this happen?

I walk past a store. I turn and look at the sign. Behind the Scenes. I see a sign displayed in their window. "Do you need help becoming a character for a play or musical? Do you need to become someone fast? Save 20% now!"

I immediately open the door, and walk inside. I don't know why I'm doing this. I don't know what I'm thinking. I'm just….doing….something.

"Hello!" a voice shouts. I turn around and see a young woman walking toward me. She's….well….crazy. She has short, fiery red hair. She's extremely tall. She's wearing a long, black skirt. It has ruffles. She's wearing a white shirt with it. She looks like Lucille Ball.

"Hi," I say. She stands in front of me. She places her hands on her hips.

"May I help you?" she asks me. I stare at her. Can she help me? What do I need help with?

"Umm….yeah…I need to become someone," I say. She looks at me and smiles.

"Is this for a play or musical?" she asks me. I shake my head. I'm not in a play! I'm not an actress!

"No, I just need to become someone I'm not," I say. She nods her head.

"Well, I'm Takisha Stevens. I am happily married. I grew up in Indiana. I was in the Drama Club in middle and high school. I met my husband, Brandon, in the drama club. I am a vegan. I have been for eight years now. Brandon is a psychologist. He likes to help people with their problems. Well, I think that's enough about me. What about you?" she asks me. What about me? I don't even know. I look down into my backpack. Only, it's not my backpack. I look at my notebook. It has the name, Willow, on it. I'm assuming that's my name now.

"My name is Willow. I….I'm in high school. I have two best friends, Carly and Freddie. We do a….ummm….we have fun," I say. She stares at me.

"Is that all you've got?" she asks me. I look at her. Yeah, that's all I've got. I was going to say that Carly, Freddie and I do iCarly, but I don't even know if iCarly exists anymore. Everything in my life is different. My locker isn't the same. My backpack isn't the same. I'm not the same. Yeah, it's depressing and killing me.

"Yes," I say. She smiles and walks over to the cash register.

"Well, Willow, who are you becoming? Describe this person for me," she says. I know the answer to this question. I just have to describe myself.

"Well, I'm becoming a girl with long, curly blonde hair. The curls have to be perfect. I will need to have beautiful blue eyes. They need to sparkle whenever I smile. I need to be a little taller than I am right now," I say. She writes all of the information I just gave her onto a notepad. She smiles at me.

"Well, Willow, can you come by tomorrow? We will get started right away," she says. I nod my head. I can't wait! I don't want to be Willow. I want to be Sam. I want to be me.

"Yeah, that sounds great," I say. I say good-bye to Takisha, and walk out of the store. I walk home. I can't believe how much my life has changed. I don't know who I am.

I enter my house. I walk into the living room and see my mother sitting down on the couch. She's reading a book. Wait….what? She's reading a book? I'm pretty I've never seen that happen before.

"Hi Willow," she says. She smiles at me. I stare at her. My name really is Willow. Why did this have to happen to me?

"Hi," I say. She closes her book, and stands up.

"How was school?" she asks me.

"It was good," I say. She smiles and walks into the kitchen.

"Good, dinner will be ready in an hour," she says. I run upstairs, and into my bedroom. I slam my door closed. I look around my room. I want to scream. Everything has changed!

My bedspread is pink. PINK! No! My desk is shaped like a baseball. Do I play softball? I see trophies and awards on a shelf. I'm smart…and athletic. How did this happen? I look around my room.

Sam Puckett is dead. She's dead and gone. She won't be coming back. Willow whatever her last name has taken her place. She's trapped in my body. Or, I'm trapped in her body. Whatever is happening, I'm scared. I'm really scared. I wish I only knew what was going on and how I can fix it.

"You can't fix it…." a voice says. I slowly turn around. I look at my bed, and see myself, Sam Puckett, sitting on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

{A/N: Hi everyone! Well, thank you for everyone who is reading my story. It hasn't done very well, but I will continue to write it. If you read iDare, then you know about my friend, Cherry. Well, here's an update on her. She's back to school. She's in college. She's doing very well. She has to get her blood drawn once a week. I can imagine that being really hard. Her medication makes her cheeks puffy, but it's not really that noticeable. She's still working hard on her goal to become a veterinarian. Another thing, I saw Bill Nye the Science Guy today. That was so sweet! Oh, and how many of you take or have taken geometry? Was it easy or hard for you? It's easy for me. I totally understand it. I just took a test yesterday and I got an A. I got the highest grade in the class. I'm not bragging. I'm just really happy. Math was always my worst subject, but now I find something in it really easy. Lastly, tomorrow, I have an orchestra concert. I play the violin. We're going to be playing in a park. It's an awesome concert. I have a solo in one song. I really hope it goes well! I hope I don't mess up. Well, that's it for now. I know I haven't been posting pictures to go along with this story, but this is a story that I really can't do that with. I'm sorry. I was looking for pictures, but I can't find any. So, sorry about that. Well, time for you guys to read this next chapter. Happy reading!}

SAM'S POV

I stare at myself. I can't fix it? What? I can't fix this? I NEED to fix this.

"What do you mean? Who are you? What's going on?" I ask her. She stands up and walks over to me.

"I'm Sam Puckett. You're Willow Jennings," she says. I stare at her. She's Sam Puckett. No, I'M SAM PUCKETT!

"I'm Sam," I say. She shakes her head.

"Willow, I'm Sam. I'm Sam. You're Willow. I'm dead. You're alive," she says. I can't believe this. I stare into her eyes. I'm dead. Sam's dead. Sam Puckett is dead.

"You're in Heaven? You're an Angel? Who am I? What's my story? I think I deserve to know what's going on. Start from the beginning," I say. She sits down on my bed.

"Willow, when I was thrown into the swimming pool today, I got scared. I didn't know what to do. I was drowning. I was dying. I knew Freddie, the love of my life, was coming to save me, but he wasn't fast enough. I was already dead. Then, I arrived in Heaven and saw you. You were dead, Willow. You've been dead for a long time now. You grew up in Korea. Your parents died when you were six years old. You were adopted into a lovely family who lived in Paris, France. You were very cultural, smart and athletic. You were amazing. You were going to have a wonderful life. Well, one day, you were driving to your friend's house. You got hit by a drunk driver and you passed away. When I arrived in Heaven, you saw me. You ran over to me and pleaded for help. You said that you needed to have another chance at life. I felt sorry for you, so I switched our bodies. You still think like Sam Puckett. I still think like Willow Jennings, but we don't look the same. You're smart now, Willow. You're alive again. This is what you wanted. You get to live again," she says. I stare at her. This is too much. This is crazy. I do feel bad for Willow…well…myself. I feel bad for myself. I must've lived a hard life, but this is confusing.

"This is confusing," I say. She smiles at me.

"I know it is," she says. I look at her. I don't want this. I want to be Sam Puckett again. I want to be dumb and stupid.

"I don't want this. Is there something I can do to stop this?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"Yeah, there's one thing, but I don't want you to do it. You can jump into the swimming pool again. It will reverse the spell. Willow, you will die again. I will come back to life as Sam Puckett. Everything will go back to the way it was, but don't do that. I know you want to, but don't. My body needs a chance to live again. Willow needs to live again. Willow, live again. Don't do anything stupid," she says. I stare at her. All I have to do is jump in the swimming pool and everything is reversed. That's it? Well, I'm not going to listen to her. I'm going to jump into the pool.

"I don't have to listen to you," I say. She glares at me.

"Please…." she begs. I stare at her. It's strange to stare at myself. It's weird, and I can't do it. I have to end this.

"You're just selfish," I say. She glares at me. She stands up, and walks over to my closet.

"Fine, I don't know why I came here. I just thought you would like to know what's going on. I'm leaving now. Don't do this. Don't even try to become yourself and trick Freddie. I love Freddie. Well…your mind loves Freddie. My body loves Freddie. Don't trick him. He'll only be confused," she says. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Because he's a nub," I say. She rolls her eyes.

"You have fallen into a big, black hole, and you're not getting any more of my help," she says. I see her push back my clothes.

"So, you're leaving and going back to Heaven?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"Yup, I have to go play with my fellow Angels," she says. I stare at her.

"Are you ever coming back?" I ask her. She looks at me.

"I don't know," she says. She steps forward. Is she just going to disappear into thin air? Is that what Angels do?

"Tell Jesus hi for me," I say. She steps forward and turns around.

"Bye Willow," she says. I look at her.

"Bye Sam," I say. She disappears, and I stare at where she used to be.

"That's…so…freaky," I say. I turn around and walk over to my computer. I log into my Facebook account. I realize that everything on my Facebook account has been erased. I only have one friend. Freddie. He's online. Oh no!

Freddie Benson: SAM! WHAT HAPPENED TODAY!

Sam Puckett: Umm..what do you mean?

Freddie Benson: You disappeared. A Korean girl was in the pool instead. Care to explain?

What am I going to do? What can I say? I look down into my hands. I slowly begin to type the first thing that comes into my mind.

Sam Puckett: Willow is my cousin.

Freddie Benson: Your cousin? She doesn't look anything like you.

Sam Puckett: She's adopted.

Freddie Benson: You scared me. I thought you died. Where did you go?

Sam Puckett: I sneaked away. Actually, I'm not going to be at school tomorrow.

Freddie Benson: Why not?

Sam Puckett: Just because. Willow is going to take my place.

Freddie Benson: Oh, that's nice. She's kind of cute.

My heart stops. Freddie thinks I'm cute. He thinks Willow's cute. Well, that's kind of good, right?

Sam Puckett: Whatever. I gotta go. Bye.

Freddie Benson: Bye-bye.

Sam Puckett: Nub.

{Sam Puckett has signed off}

I look around on my desk. I wonder if Willow has a Facebook account. I would really like to know who she's friends with. I really hope I'm still friends with Carly. That would be awesome.

I find a password and immediately sign in. Wow, I have a lot of friends. I look at my profile page. I'm an interesting girl.

Willow Jennings: Softball is going great. –Peace-

Willow Jennings: Basketball season is over. We won state championships! Oh yeah! –Peace-

Carly Shay: Good job, Willow!

I smile at the computer screen. I'm still friends with Willow! Yes!

Willow Jennings: It's November 18th. Do you know what today is? Oh…..it's my birthday! YEAH! –Peace-

Carly Shay: Happy Birthday!

Bill Walker: Happy birthday, my girl.

Who is Bill Walker? I click on his profile. Oh no!

Bill Walker: 2 year anniversary with my girl, Willow Jennings. I love you, sweetie!

Willow Jennings: Has it really been 2 years? Wow. I love you!

I have a boyfriend? Who is Bill? I don't know. I don't even recognize his name. We've been together for 2 years? Wow. That's way too long.

I sign off my account and close my laptop. I stand up, and look around my room. I live a different life. I'm no longer Sam Puckett. I'm Willow Jennings. I'm going to have to accept that. I'm going to have to live her life. When I get bored, I will reverse the spell.

I climb into my bed, and turn off my lights. I stare up at my ceiling. Yeah, I'm Willow Jennings. Willow Jennings…Willow Jennings….doesn't sound as cool as Sam Puckett, but it will have to do.


	5. Chapter 5

{A/N: Alright everyone! I'm back with another chapter for the weekend. Oh yeah! Okay, so last weekend I said I had an orchestra concert. I had a solo. Well, the concert went great! I didn't mess up. Yeah! Okay, I have auditions this week for my school's fall play. The play is "The Taming of the Shrew." Yeah, Shakespeare! There are only 2 girl roles in the play, but thankfully, she will cast girls to play guys. That will be a little weird, won't it? Well, wish me luck on my audition. It's a two day audition. I have worked really hard on my audition piece and everything. I really hope I get a role. I will let you guys know in the next chapter if I got a role or not. Hopefully, I will be saying to you guys that I got a role. I will not be able to write a chapter next weekend. My fall break is next weekend, and I'm going out of town for it. I'm going to see my sister and go to her college's homecoming stuff. There's a parade and carnival and everything. It's awesome! I'm looking forward to it. Let's see…what else is going on in my life? Hmm…oh…I really hate to tell you this, but my best friend, I will leave her name anonymous, found three lumps in her arm. She's not sure if they're cancer lumps yet or not. I'm praying they aren't. Think of her. You know my other friend, Cherry, has Crohn's disease, and now my other friend found something too. It's just not good right now. Well, that's about it. Oh, and my grandpa is turning 97 on October 14th! YEAH YEAH YEAH! Well, that's it for now. Happy reading!}

SAM'S POV

I wake up the next morning feeling extremely bad. I don't know what to do today. I'm going to school, but I don't know what's going to happen. Hopefully, I will get along with everybody.

I stand up and walk over to my closet. I open it and growl. Girly clothes. Willow is a girly girl. NO!

I grab a blue, floral crochet back tank top and a black skirt. I get dressed and look in the mirror. Eww! I look disgusting! If I was Sam right now, I wouldn't be wearing this. I brush my black hair. I grab my backpack and run downstairs. I run to school.

I arrive at school. I see Freddie standing at his locker. I walk over to him. He looks cute. Wait, why am I thinking? Doesn't Willow have a boyfriend?

Freddie's wearing a blue boyfriend shirt and jeans. He's hot.

He looks up at me and smiles.

"Hi Willow. I'm sorry I was kind of rude to you yesterday. I didn't know what was going on," he says. I nod my head and walk over to my locker. Though, this isn't my locker. This is my new locker. I open it and place my backpack in it. I turn to look at him.

"It's fine. Is Carly here?" I ask him. He looks at me and nods his head.

"Yeah, but how do you know Carly?" he asks me. I look at him. Crap! What am I going to say? Grr…I hate this.

"I've known Carly for a long time. She's Sam's best friend," I say. He nods his head.

"I see. Well, do you need help finding your way around?" he asks me.

Suddenly, a boy with dark black hair walks over to us. He puts his arm around me. He is very tall. He's wearing a brown roll neck pullover with gray pants. He's a dork.

"Hi baby," he says. He smiles down at me. Baby? Oh no. Is this Bill?

"Hi," I say. I'm assuming this is Bill. Freddie looks at Bill.

"Hi Bill," he says. Freddie knows Bill? How does he know Bill and I don't?

"Do you want to go out to dinner this weekend?" Bill asks me. I stare at him. No. I don't. I want to go out with Freddie. Though, Willow is dating Bill. She likes Bill. She's crazy, but she likes him. I slowly nod my head.

"Yeah, that would be great," I say. He kisses me on the lips, and steps away. That kiss was disgusting. I like Freddie's kiss better.

"I'll see you at lunch, my lady," he says. He walks away from me. I see Freddie staring at me.

"You're dating him?" he asks me. I nod my head.

"Yeah. We've been dating for two years," I say. He looks shocked.

"Oh, well that's great," he says. He slowly walks away. I know he has a crush on me. Well, he has a crush on Willow, which is technically me. Why is everything so difficult?

I close my locker and walk to my first class. I start my school day as Willow. This will be interesting.

FREDDIE'S POV

Everything is so weird. Sam isn't at school today. Willow is at school. Willow is dating Bill Walker? That's so weird. I barely know Willow, but I feel attracted to her.

Carly walks toward me. I'm sitting at my desk in first hour. She looks nice today. She's wearing a pink tunic shirt and a pink skirt. She sits down next to me. I smile at her.

"Hi," I say. She smiles and pulls out her notebook.

"Hey Freddie," she says. She starts to write down the homework assignment for tonight.

"Have you talked to Sam today?" I ask her. She turns to look at me.

"Sam? Who's that?" she asks me. She has to be kidding, or playing a joke on me. She knows who Sam is.

"Sam…..you know, your best friend," I say. She looks very confused.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you're talking about," she says. I stare at her. She doesn't know Sam? Wait, yes she does!

"Sam Puckett. Your best friend," I say. She shakes her head.

"That name doesn't ring a bell to me. Are you sure she goes to this school?" she asks me. I nod my head. Yes! I'm sure Sam goes to this school! She was here yesterday.

"Yes, I'm positive," I say. Wendy walks into the classroom. I motion for her to walk over to me. She smiles at us.

"Hi guys," she says. Carly waves at her.

"Wendy, you know Sam. You know what happened yesterday," I say. She stares at me with a confused expression in her eye.

"Sam? I don't know who that is," she says. I groan and look at Carly.

"Come on! You have to know who she is! She's your best friend! Sam Puckett! Girl who is aggressive. Girl who hates me. Girl who has long, blonde hair that always has the perfect curls in it. She's extremely thin. She looks good in…anything…" I say. I find myself giving Sam compliments. Why am I giving Sam compliments? It's not like I have a crush on Sam. I have a crush on her cousin, Willow. Don't I?

"It seems like you have a crush on this girl, Freddie," Wendy says. I roll my eyes. No, I don't. I don't have a crush on Sam Puckett.

"No, I don't. Okay, do you guys know Willow?" I ask them. They both nod their heads.

"Willow is my best friend!" Carly shouts. I stare at her.

"Then, you know Sam. Sam is Willow's cousin," I say. She stares at me.

"I've known Willow for a long time. I've never met her cousin," she says. This is so weird.

"Whatever," I say. Class begins, and Wendy walks over to her desk. This is so confusing. Why doesn't anyone remember Sam? Everything is different now. Everything has changed from yesterday. Why is that? Did something happen when Sam fell into the swimming pool? Did some kind of….I don't know…chemical reactions happen? I wish Sam was here. I wish I could talk to her about this. Though, whatever is going on, I'm going to find out the answer. I'm going to find out quick.

SAM'S POV {THE REAL SAM PUCKETT, NOT WILLOW}

I'm up here in Heaven, staring down at the world. I'm hearing Freddie's thoughts right now. He's tracking down on our mystery. I love Freddie. I wish I could help him. I feel bad for him. Why can he remember Sam? Why can he remember me? Why does everyone remember Willow, but not me? Willow must be confused. I know Willow has my mind, and I'm supposed to have hers, but why do I still have feelings for Freddie? Willow doesn't have feelings for Freddie, right? Everything is so confusing.

I see Willow sitting at her desk in school. She looks confused.

"You'll be okay," I whisper. Somehow, I know she can hear me. We're connected.

I look back at Freddie. He looks really cute today. I wish I was alive. I wish I could kiss him on the lips. I wish he really did have a crush on me, like he's thinking. He's questioning himself. Please, Freddie. Like me. Don't like Willow. That would crush my heart.

I kiss my hand, and blow down onto Earth. I see Freddie shift in his seat. He touches his cheeks. I gave him a telepathic kiss on the cheek. I can tell that he felt it. Freddie likes me. He has to.

"I love you, Freddie," I say. Somehow, I have a feeling that he heard those words because he's looking up at the ceiling, and nodding his head in agreement. He loves me too.


	6. Chapter 6

{A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Yeah! I'm sorry it's been FOREVER, but I've been extremely busy. Okay, so last time I told you that my school was having auditions for the fall play. Well, I got a part! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! My character's name is Rosalind. How adorable is that? Woohoo! Another thing, I was sick last week. Boo…I even had to stay home from school for a day, which I hate. I had a fever and both of my ears were jacked up. Yeah, jacked up. I said it! Now, I am feeling much better. I can hear again. {I really couldn't hear that much with both ears being jacked up} Also, I have uploaded a bunch of clothes from this story on my profile page. Look them up! Let's see…..I think that's about it. Nothing major is going on right now. Well, I'll update as soon as I can. Well, here's the next chapter. Happy reading!}

SAM'S POV

I walk into my third hour class, physics, and sit down in my chair. Why am I taking physics? Willow must be a smarty pants. I look up at my teacher, Mr. Yates, and smile.

"Hi Mr. Yates," I say. He looks at me and frowns.

"Willow….." he says. I roll my eyes. The rest of the class walks into the classroom. They sit down and class begins. Mr. Yates does a powerpoint presentation over something I don't really care about.

Then, he gives us our homework assignment for tonight. I write it down, and begin to work. I am actually doing well on the homework. Why is it easy for me? I know I'm Willow now, but it's so weird. Willow is smart. Really smart. This is kind of nice.

The bell for lunch rings. I grab my stuff, and stand up. I walk over to Mr. Yates.

"Hi. I won't be here tomorrow. I asked my cousin, Sam, to take my place at school. Is that okay?" I ask him. He stares at me.

"Where are you going to be?" he asks me. I gulp, and look down at the ground.

"I…have my admissions interview with Harvard tomorrow," I say. I smile up at him. I've never said that before.

"Wow. Harvard. Well, good luck with the interview. What are you majoring in?" he asks me. I don't even have to think about the answer. Willow's mind answers it for me.

"Physics," I say. Physics? Really? Nerd.

"Wow. Well, get to lunch," he says. I smile and walk out of the classroom. I walk to my locker, and put my stuff inside of it. I walk into the cafeteria. I get in the lunch line. I pay for my food, and see Bill sitting at a table. I guess I'm supposed to sit next to him. He's my boyfriend. Yuck.

I sit down next to him. He looks at me and smiles.

"Hi baby," he says. I wince and begin to eat my lunch. Don't talk me baby, you jerk. I don't like him. I want to break up with him, but Willow likes him. I'm living her life now. Grr…this makes me so mad!

"Hi," I say. Carly runs over and sits down next to us. CARLY! OHMY GOSH! CARLY!

"CARLY!" I shout. She looks at me and laughs.

"Yeah?" she asks me. I laugh and look at her. She's still my friend. Thank goodness! Oh….yes!

"How are you?" I ask her. She laughs and shakes her head.

"Better than you. I heard you didn't swim today during your swim class," she says. That's true. I sat out. I told Mr. Travis that I was on my period. He understood, well, freaked out, but he let me sit on the bleachers during the whole class. I couldn't go swimming. I would reverse the spell. Willow does want more time alive.

"Yeah, I didn't," I say. Carly leans forward.

"Well, there's a rumor going around that you're pregnant," she says. Bill gasps and chokes on his tuna sandwich. He looks at me.

"That's just a rumor, right?" he asks me. I look at him. Yeah, it's a rumor. Why would he think I would actually be pregnant? We….we didn't have sex….right? Oh…no…please no….

"No, I'm not pregnant!" I shout. He laughs and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Good. I wouldn't want our last date together to end up with us being parents," he says with a smile. I stare at him. We had sex? No…..eww…..no. Why would Willow do that? Why would she do that with….him? Ewww…..there's only one guy I want to have sex with. Freddie.

FREDDIE'S POV

I am in love with Sam Puckett. Yeah, Sam Puckett, but where is Sam? I feel like something is wrong. I see Gibby.

"Hey Gibby! Have you seen Sam anywhere?" I ask him. He stares at me.

"Sam? Who's Sam?" he asks. I stare at him. Not him too. Why am I the only one who knows Sam? What happened? I really wish I knew the answer to this mystery!

Suddenly, I see Willow walk out of the cafeteria. She looks scared and confused. I run over to her.

"Willow, we need to talk," I say. She stares up at me.

"Hi Freddie," she says. She tries to smile. I stare at her. How can she be related to Sam? She's nothing like Sam.

"Why am I the only one who remembers Sam?" I ask her.

"I remember Sam," she says. I shake my head. Of course she remembers Sam! She's her cousin!

"Why can't Carly remember her? Why can't Gibby remember her? What happened? What's going on? I think I have a right to know," I say. She stares up at me.

"Freddie, I wish I could tell you the truth. I really wish I could, but I can't. I promised Sam I wouldn't. This is between me and her. I have to go," she says. I grab her hand.

"No, you're staying right here. I don't care if you promised Sam or not. Sam breaks promises all the time. She won't care. I need to know why Sam disappeared yesterday. I need to know why you're here. I need to know what's going on because I need to tell Sam something," I say. She looks at me. Her brown eyes meet mine. She may be cute, but she's not as beautiful as Sam.

"What are you going to tell her?" she asks me. I stare at her. Can I trust her?

"I love Sam. I want to tell her that," I say. She gasps and stares up at me. She begins to smile.

"You love me…I mean….Sam?" she asks. I stare at her. I nod my head.

"Yeah, I do. So, she will be here tomorrow?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"You can guarantee it. Sam won't miss it for the world. I really have to go. Bye!" she shouts. She runs out of the school, and I stare after her. I can't wait for tomorrow.

SAM'S POV

He loves me! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	7. Chapter 7

{A/N: Hi everyone! Okay, I am making a few changes to this story concerning the point of views. I am going to keep it as Sam's POV on Earth because it is Sam's mind on Earth. Then, when I mention Sam up in Heaven, I will use Willow's POV because it is Willow's mind. I have had one reader message me about her confusion with the story, and I tried my best to explain the story to her. I think making this change is going to clear things up for all of you.

SAM'S POV

I arrive at Behind the Scenes after school. I walk inside and see Takisha working with a customer. She motions for me to wait. I sit down in a chair and wait patiently. Waiting patiently? Yeah….that's Willow…The real Sam Puckett doesn't wait around for anything!

Takisha gets done with her customer, and walks over to me.

"Hi Willow. Are you ready to get started on your transformation?" she asks me. I smile and nod my head. I stand up and follow her over to a huge rack of clothes.

"So, what kind of clothes are you looking for?" she asks me.

"Anything plaid. Plaid shorts are a must! Also, a lot of t-shirts that say funny things on them. Penny t-shirts, if you have them. Also, hoodies and jackets are perfect. Jeans work too. That's pretty much it," I say. Takisha nods her head and looks at her rack of clothes. She pulls out blue, red, green and purple plaid shorts. She hands them to me. I smile down at them. These are perfect. She also pulls out a few hoodies and jackets. They are green and blue and purple. She hands me two pairs of blue jeans. She also hands me a few Penny t-shirts. I'm glad she has these.

"Are these good?" she asks me. I nod my head and smile at her.

"They're perfect," I say. She smiles at me.

"Good. Now, go into the dressing room and try something on. Then, we'll work on your hair," she says. I smile and walk into the dressing room. I change out of my girly clothes. I hate this stuff. Blah….. I change into the red plaid shorts and put on a Penny t-shirt. I look in the mirror. Oh yes! Oh…yes! This is perfect! I look like myself, well, except for the hair and eyes.

I step out of the dressing room. Takisha turns to look at me. She smiles and takes a picture of me.

"Is this how you wanted to look?" she asks me. I nod my head.

"Yeah, this is perfect," I say. She smiles and walks over to the front counter.

"I'm glad. You can take all of those clothes home with you," she says. I follow her to the counter. She pulls out a big box.

"What's in there?" I ask her. She smiles at me.

"Wigs," she says. I look at her.

"Wigs? Why am I going to wear a wig? Can't you dye my hair?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"Darling, this is a temporary change. You don't want blonde hair for the rest of your life," she says. I stare at her. Umm..I kind of do want blonde hair for the rest of my life.

"Okay, but I hate wigs," I say. She looks at me.

"That's common for all of my customers. They groan and whine when I pull out a wig for them to wear, but trust me. You will love it," she says. I shrug my shoulders. I'm not sure about this.

"Okay…let's see the wigs," I say. She opens the box.

She pulls out four wigs.

"Okay, I have four wigs to choose from. This first one is not as curly as you wanted, but we can curl it," she says. I pull my hair into a ponytail, and place the wig on my head. I look in the mirror. Eww! This is so not right! It's too straight, and it's not as long as I want.

"No," I say. I pull the wig off, and put it back in the box. She hands me the second wig. I place it on my head. I look in the mirror. Eww! No! It's too long! It flows down to my waist. Ahh!

"No," I say. I pull the wig off, and place it back in the box. She hands me the third wig. I hope this one is the right wig for me. I place it on my head, and look in the mirror. I stare at myself. Hmm…this is a little better. It's the perfect length, and it's curly, but something isn't quite right.

"This is a possibility," I say. I pull the wig off, and place it on the counter. She hands me the last wig. I place it on my head, and look in the mirror. I gasp as I look in the mirror. This is perfect. The wig is the perfect length and it has the perfect curls. I love it.

"This is it. This is perfect," I say. I turn to look at Takisha. She smiles at me.

"You look so different. You look like a stranger," she says. I laugh and nod my head.

"That's what I am aiming for," I say. She pulls out another box.

"Here are the several contacts I have for you to choose from. You said you want blue eyes. Well, here are some blue contacts. Put them in and choose the best one," she says. I nod my head. I put the first contacts in. I look in the mirror. No. These aren't it. My eyes look like blue green.

"These aren't right," I say. I take them out, and put the second pair in. I look in the mirror. These are disgusting. My eyes look like a murky water. Eww…

"No," I say. I pull those out of my eyes, and put the last pair in. I hope this one is good. I look in the mirror. I gasp loudly. These are perfect. They are the perfect shade of blue. I love them. I look at Takisha.

"These are perfect," I say. She smiles and shakes her head.

"Willow, you look so different. You look scary different. I did a good job with you," she says. I look in the mirror. I stare at my appearance. I'm my true self again. I'm Sam Puckett again. Yes!

WILLOW'S POV

I stare down at Earth. I can't believe Sam is doing this. Sam's mind is controlling her actions. I can't believe she's ruining everything. I can't allow her to do this. She looks like Sam. She looks how I look right now. Blonde hair and blue eyes with tomboy clothes. Gross. She's messing everything up. I need to stop this.

I glance over at the other angels surrounding me. They can hear my thoughts.

"Willow, what's going on?" one angel, Rosaline, asks me.

"Everything is messing up. My whole plan is failing. Sam is trying to look like herself again. She's at some store buying clothes, wigs and contacts. She's going to go to school tomorrow and look like her true self. My whole plan is a disaster. My body isn't even going to be at school tomorrow," I say. She nods her head.

"What are you going to do?" she says me. I shrug my shoulders.

"I have to go back to Earth. I have to talk to her. I have to knock some sense into her," I say. She pats my back.

"Good luck," she says with a smile. I smile and hug her.

"Thanks," I say. I close my eyes, and clap my hands and transfer down to Earth.

SAM'S POV

I arrive home that night. I place my backpack down on the couch in the family room, and run into the kitchen. I'm glad my mom isn't home. I don't look like Willow. I grab an apple and run upstairs into my bedroom. I close my door, and turn around. \

"AHH!" I scream. I see myself sitting on my bed. What the heck? Then, I realize who this is.

"Willow…" I say.


	8. Chapter 8

{A/N: Hi everyone! Well, I'm sorry to announce that the story is almost over! Though, I will start another one after this story ends. I also want to say something. Last Wednesday, I had an orchestra concert. It was our annual Halloween concert. We dress up in Halloween costumes. Well, I dressed up as Elphaba from Wicked. Oh my goodness! It was so much fun! I went all out. I painted my skin green. I painted EVERYTHING green! My hands, arms, neck and face were covered with green face paint! It was so much fun! Then, I wore a curly black wig. I dressed in all black. I wore a face mask also. It was amazing! I really didn't look like myself at all! My stand partner didn't even recognize me. It was fun! Well, that's about it. Happy reading!}

SAM'S POV

"Willow, why are you here?" I ask her. She stands up and walks over to me. She smiles and places her hands on her thin hips.

"Oh Sam, you know why I'm here. I'm here to stop you from making a horrible mistake," she says. I stare at her. I wish she would leave. I want her to go. I want her to disappear.

"Willow, what are you talking about?" I ask her. She glares at me.

"Sam, I know what you're going to do tomorrow. You're going to dress up like your old self. The blonde hair, tomboy clothes, blue eyes. I know it all. You're making a mistake. You're supposed to look like my true self. I mean, if you're going to dress up like your old self tomorrow, then what was the point of the switch? I made the switch so I could live again through you. You're making a mistake," she says. I roll my eyes.

"Willow, it was dumb of you to make the switch in the first place. I'm sick of this. I want to be Sam Puckett again. I want you to die and go away forever. I want everything to go back to the way they used to be," I say. She stares at me.

"You know what you to have to do to make that happen," she says. I stare at her.

"When do you want me to jump into the swimming pool?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"That's the thing, Sam. I don't want you to jump into the pool. I want you to stay as me, but you don't want that. I wouldn't do it during swimming class. That would freak everyone out. You could do it after a swim meet, or on a Saturday morning," she says. I nod my head. I stare at her.

"Willow, I never thought I would say this about you, but I feel bad for you. You want to live again. You chose me to get a second chance at life. I'm sorry you chose the wrong person. Willow, if you're meant to be in Heaven, you're meant to be there. Is Heaven not fun for you?" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders.

"It's a nice place. I just don't have any relatives there, or any friends. I have made friends, but the friends I used to know when I was alive are still alive. I just miss them," she says. I nod my head. I walk over and hug her.

"Willow, I'm sorry. I truly am. I wish you didn't feel that way," I say. She shakes her head.

"Whatever, Sam. Can you just tell me when you're going to jump into the pool so I can know?" she asks me. I stare at her.

"Tomorrow after the big swim meet," I say. She stares at me.

"That soon?" she asks me. I nod my head. I feel really bad for Willow, but I'm ready to make the change.

"I'm sorry," I say. She walks toward my closet.

"Well, I guess this is the last time we'll ever see each other," she says. I put my hand on her shoulder. She turns to look at me. I look into her eyes and see tears forming.

"I guess this is the last time," I say. She stares at me.

"You might not realize this now, Sam, but you will. We're a lot alike. You may be a bully and don't care about your schoolwork, but you're a lot like me. I think that's one of the reasons why I chose you. You have an amazing life, Sam. You're beautiful, smart, talented and a great friend. I just really hope you tell Freddie you love him when you become your old self again. He loves you. You love him. You deserve to be together," she says. I smile at her.

"Thanks Willow," I say. She smiles and walks into my closet. I stare into the closet and watch her disappear into thin air. I turn around and walk over to my bed.

I lie down on my bed and fall asleep.

FREDDIE'S POV

I sit down at my desk. I log into my Facebook account. I see that Bill Walker is online. Bill is Willow's boyfriend. I don't really like this guy.

Bill Walker: Hi Freddie!

Freddie Benson: Hey

Bill Walker: Who is this Sam Puckett Willow keeps talking about?

Freddie Benson: Her cousin.

Bill Walker: That's weird. I have never met her.

Freddie Benson: She goes to our school.

Bill Walker: She does? That name doesn't sound familiar.

Freddie Benson: Why is everyone saying that? Sam goes to our school. She has curly blonde hair. She has sparkly blue eyes. She's….gorgeous.

Bill Walker: Ohhhh….does Benson have a crush on this mysterious lady?

Freddie Benson: Shut up.

That guy can really get on my nerves. He's such a jerk.

Carly Shay: Hi Freddie!

Freddie Benson: Hey Carly! How are you?

Carly Shay: Fine, as usual. Doing homework. Spencer almost burned down the apartment again.

Freddie Benson: Wow! So, Sam is going to be at school tomorrow.

Carly Shay: Sam?

Freddie Benson: I still can't believe you don't know who I'm talking about! Sam Puckett! Your best friend!

Carly Shay: Freddie, I'm trying to remember a girl named Sam Puckett, but I can't.

Freddie Benson: Fine. Bye.

I log out of my Facebook account, and lie down on my bed. What is going on? Why can't anyone remember Sam? Why am I the only one who remembers Sam? Why is Willow suddenly here?

I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

{A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, but finals are this week and I have been studying. Boo! I know! Well, I also have been busy with the play I'm in. I have practice basically everyday after school. I even had a rehearsal on Saturday, but it was fun. Okay, so I am having my birthday party this Thursday. Yea! Oh, my birthday is November 18th, but the way. Do you know who else has that birthday? You should know, iCarly fans! NATHAN KRESS! OH YEAH! We share the same birthday. I love that. I think it's so cool. I will totally send him something on Twitter and I hope he replies, but I doubt he will. Well, that's it for now. I will try to update something next week, and when I do, wish me a happy birthday! I love hearing people say happy birthday to me! It makes me happy inside! Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Oh! One more thing! There is only one more chapter after this chapter. Yup, this story is coming to an end, but I will start another one. Well, bye guys! Happy reading!}

SAM'S POV

I wake up the next morning feeling extremely excited. I get to transform myself into Sam Puckett today, and I can't wait to get started.

I jump out of my bed and run over to my closet. I grab the clothes I purchased from Takisha and quickly change into them. I'm wearing the red hoodie and red shorts. I walk over to my mirror. I look hot.

I grab my blonde wig, and begin to place it on my head. I make sure none of the black hair can be seen. I think that looks okay. I smile at my reflection in the mirror. This is great.

Lastly, I place my blue contacts into my eyes. I lean back and look at myself. I'm transformed. I look completely different. I look like the old Sam Puckett, and I couldn't be happier.

I grab my backpack, and open my bedroom door. I look for my mom, and when I don't see her, I run downstairs and run out of my house.

I run to school and begin my day.

FREDDIE'S POV

I am standing at my locker. Sam is supposed to be at school today. I really hope she comes. I miss her, but I also need to talk to her. I'm so confused about everything with Willow. I need to talk to her. I need her to explain to me what is going on, and when everything will stop.

"Freddie, have you seen Willow?" I hear a voice ask me. I turn around and see Bill walking over to me. I roll my eyes. Doesn't he know that she has her interview with Harvard today? He's so stupid.

"She's at Harvard. She's being interviewed and she told you that," I say. He laughs and nods his head.

"I guess I just miss seeing my little princess everyday," he says with a smile. I quietly gag. He's a jerk and he shouldn't date Willow. Willow is a smart girl and I don't understand why she is dating Bill. He's dumb.

"Yeah, well I guess I can understand that," I say. He slowly walks away.

"Bye Freddie," he says. I nod my head, and look inside my locker. I grab my books for my first hour class.

"Freddie, I need help with my homework. Can you help me?" Gibby asks me. I turn around and see him standing behind me. I nod my head.

"Sure Gibby. What do you need help with?" I ask him. He opens his backpack and looks inside.

"Chemistry. I don't understand how to name and write formulas for compounds," he says. I nod my head. That can be confusing, but I understand it perfectly.

I slowly look behind Gibby. I gasp when I see Sam entering the school building. She looks gorgeous. I feel my heart aching to talk to her. I look at Gibby. Gibby can wait. I need to talk to Sam. Well, I really want to kiss her, but that will have to wait.

"Uh..Gibby, why don't I help you at lunch? I got to go take care of something," I say. He looks at me.

"But wait," he says. I shake my head and begin to walk away.

"I'll see you at lunch," I say. He stares at me as I walk away.

"But….ok…" he says.

I walk over to Sam. She is sitting down on a bench. She is looking at her first hour homework. That's weird. Sam is going over her homework? I've never seen that before.

I sit down next to her. She looks up at me and smiles. The blue in her eyes seems to sparkle today. Her hair flows over her shoulders. I just want to reach out and touch her hair. I want to kiss her.

"Hey Freddork," she says. I laugh at my nickname.

"Hi Sam. I need to talk to you," I say. She looks at me and smiles.

"What?" she asks me. I stare into her eyes. She's so beautiful.

"I'm confused about Willow," I say. She sighs and looks away.

"What are you confused about, nub?" she asks me. I need her to listen to me.

"Sam, listen to me. Okay, I'm confused about why she's here. I'm also confused about why no one remembers you. Carly doesn't even remember you. I'm a little freaked out about everything. Can you please tell me what's going on?" I ask her. She stares at me and bites her lip.

"I can't," she says. She stands up and begins to walk away. I stand up and grab her arm.

"Sam, you can tell me. You can tell me anything. You know that. I just really want to know what's going on. I need to know what's going on. Why am I the only one who seems to know who you are?" I ask her. She looks into my eyes. She gulps and shakes her head.

"You will never understand," she says. I grab her other hand and pull her toward me.

"Sam, I don't care if it's confusing or if I'll understand it or not. I just want to know what's going on so I can stop freaking out about it," I say. She looks at me. I slowly see tears forming in her eyes. Why is she crying? What is wrong with the tough Sam? The tough Sam never cries.

"Freddie, I have to go," she says. She tries to break free from my strong grasp, but fails. Okay, something is really wrong! Sam isn't stronger than me? That is so wrong!

"Sam, something's wrong and you're scaring me. Are you sick? Are you hurt? Did something happen to you at all? You can tell me," I say. She looks at me.

"Freddie, I want to tell you. I really do want to tell you what's going on, but I can't. I have a plan to fix this. You just have to trust me. Everything will be fine tomorrow. Everything will be back to normal after the swim meet tonight. You can trust me," she says. I stare at her. What does the swim meet have to do with anything? I'm so confused.

"I'm confused," I whisper. She nods her head.

"I know you are and I'm sorry I'm confusing you, but I have to go. Listen, if I screw something up tonight and if you never see me again, I just want to know something. I….I've never hated you. I can't hate you, Freddie Benson," she says. She pulls out of my grasp and runs down the hallway.

The bell rings to start school. I grab my stuff and walk to my first hour class.

SAM'S POV

The bell rings to end school. Today was weird. My teachers were confused about why I was filling in for Willow. I am now walking toward the swimming pool. The swim meet today is supposed to be a huge event. I'm debating on if I should watch it or not. Maybe I should just walk home and come back after the meet is over.

My cell phone vibrates in my pocket. I reach down and pull it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Sam….you said I might never see you again. What do you mean?" Freddie asks me. I roll my eyes.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to screw up tonight or not. I probably won't screw up, but if I do, I'm not sure what's going to happen. I just want you to know that I never hated you. I don't hate you. I could never hate you," I say. I hear him sigh into the phone.

"Sam, I never hated you too. You're….you're too special to hate," he says. I smile and look down at my shoes. He thinks I'm special. Yea!

"Wow, thanks Fredderly," I say. I hear him laugh. I love this guy.

"Look, can I come to the swim meet with you?" he asks me. I gasp and look at the swimming pool. I sit down on a bleacher.

"No! You can't! I mean, I don't want to be seen with a nub like you," I say. I hear him laugh.

"Okay….well, then I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks me. I nod my head.

"I hope so," I say.

"Sam, be careful," he says. I love how he's protective of me. It makes me feel bubbly inside.

"I will," I say. We both say good-bye to each other, and I hang up. I place my cell phone in my pocket and look at the swimming pool. How can this pool of water affect my life so much?

I sit back and wait for the swim meet to start. I just want the swim meet to fly by so I can switch bodies and become Sam Puckett again. This time, I want to be Sam Puckett forever.

**I HAVE UPLOADED PICTURES TO GO ALONG WITH THIS STORY ON MY PROFILE PAGE! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THEM, GO LOOK AT THEM RIGHT NOW! **


	10. Chapter 10: FINALE!

{A/N: Okay guys! This is the last chapter of iChemical Reactions! I really hope you enjoyed this story. I had a blast writing it. Okay, so this weekend, I am going to start my next story. It's called iTame the Shrew. It's based off the popular Shakespeare play, The Taming of the Shrew. If you like Shakespeare, this is the story for you! If you don't like Shakespeare, you're in luck! I'm not writing it with the weird language! I'm dumbing it down! HAHAHA! So, don't be afraid to read the story! You will like it. Trust me. Okay, so…that's about it. I am so thankful for the reviews I received for this story. They touched my heart. They made me laugh. They also made me go, "Aww…..this person is so sweet!" So, thank you, thank you…THANK YOU! Without you guys, I wouldn't finish the story I started. Thank you guys so much. I really mean that. Well, I will stop babbling on and let you read. I hope you like the ending! I nearly cried. Hahaha! Happy reading!}

SAM'S POV

The swim meet is finally over. It wasn't exciting. Swimming and diving is really stupid. {Sorry to all of you swimmers and divers out there. I love to swim, and my best friend is a diver, but Sam doesn't like it.}

I stand up and wait for everyone to leave the pool area. I see the diving coach, Mr. Travis, standing in his office. I slowly walk over to his office. I knock on his door.

"Mr. Travis?" I ask him. He turns to look at me.

"Yeah? Who are you?" he asks me. I stare at my feet.

"I'm Sam Puckett. You don't know me. Listen, I need to use the pool for a while, but I want to be in private. Can you please leave?" I ask him. He looks at me.

"What are you going to do?" he asks me. I shrug my shoulders.

"Nothing you need to know about. Just leave," I say. He looks at me suspiciously, but exits his office. I smile and walk toward the edge of the pool. I look at the bottom of the pool. I small jump can make a huge difference. Am I ready to do this?

WILLOW'S POV

I stare down at Earth. I see Sam standing near the pool. She is looking down at it. Please Sam! Please don't jump! I'm not ready to leave the world, forever. I'm not ready to do this.

I close my eyes and transfer myself to Earth.

"SAM!" I shout. I open my eyes and see her looking at me. She has her right foot lifted. She was about to jump.

"Willow! Why are you here? I was about to jump!" she shouts at me. I run over to her.

"You can't do this to me! Please! You can't! I won't let you! I'm not ready for this!" I scream. I'm crying violently. Sam stares at me.

"Willow, you never asked me if I wanted to do this. You just made the switch. You were only thinking about yourself! Well, I don't listen to selfish people. I'm jumping into this pool whether you like it or not," she says. She turns toward the pool. I grab her hand.

"Sam, you're being selfish now," I say. She rolls her eyes and glares at me.

"Everyone is selfish. No one can go through their entire lives without thinking about themselves. It's impossible," she says. I stare at her.

"Sam, I thought we were friends," I say. She looks at me and shakes her head.

"How can we be friends? You ruined my life. You also caused problems for Freddie and I," she says. I shake my head.

"I didn't cause problems for you and Freddie. I solved them. Before the switch, you and Freddie fought all the time. Now, he loves you. Don't you owe me something for doing that?" I ask her. She looks at me and sighs.

"Willow, I'm jumping into this pool. My mind has been made up," she says. I cry again. She can't do this!

"You can't do this! I don't want to be dead forever! It's not fun!" I shout. She stares at me.

"Willow, if you were supposed to die, then you will always be meant to die. It's as plain as the nose on your face. You can't change things God creates. You just can't. I'm not very religious, but I do know that God controls everything that happens in life. If you were meant to die, then you are supposed to be in Heaven. If I'm meant to be Sam Puckett and live a long life, then that will happen. You can't change that," she says. I glare at her.

"I HATE YOU!" I scream. I step forward and slap her on the cheek. She gasps and touches her cheek.

"Willow, you don't hate me. You're just mad that you aren't getting your way. Though, I think deep down, you understand my decision. You're happy for me. I know you are. You just need to grow up and accept the fact that I want to be Sam Puckett," she says. I stare at her. I can't believe this is happening. Sam is letting me down. She's making me sad. She's going to mess everything up, but she's right. I can't believe I'm agreeing with her, but she's right.

"You're right," I say. She stares at me and smiles.

"I always am," she says. I smile and pat her hand.

"I'm sorry for slapping your cheek. I lose my temper easily," I say. She laughs and nods her head.

"Me too," she says. I step away from her. I look at the pool.

"Isn't it weird how this one little pool of water controls both of your lives?" I ask her. She smiles and nods her head.

"I was thinking that earlier," she says. I stare at Sam. I look down at myself. We look like twins. I smile at Sam.

"You know what?" I ask her. She looks at me with a skeptical expression in her eyes.

"What?" she asks me. I walk over to her.

"You have a pretty amazing life, Sam Puckett. You're beautiful, smart, funny and you have people who care about you. There aren't a lot of people in life who are like you. You're special. Never think you're stupid or ugly. Never think you're less important than Melanie. You aren't. You're more special than her. Melanie may be girly and sweet and get the perfect grades, but she's not perfect. She's not….you. You have a great life, Sam. Always remember that, okay?" I ask her. She stares at me. She smiles and leans over to hug me.

"Thank you," she says. We both hug and I shed a few tears.

"I'm going to miss you," I say. She laughs and pulls away from me.

"I'm not," she says. I gasp and look at her. She laughs and shakes her head.

"I'm kidding. I'll miss you," she says. I smile and punch her shoulder.

"Well, I guess if you're going to jump into the pool, you better do it now. Coach Travis is about to come back," I say. She shakes her head and turns to face the pool.

"You're so weird," she says. I smile and back away from the pool.

"The weirdest," I say. She turns to look at me.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asks me. I nod my head.

"Absolutely," I say. She giggles and looks at her shoes.

"Do you really love Bill?" she asks me. I smile and think about my boyfriend, Bill. Oh, I miss that guy so much.

"With all of my heart," I say. She gags softly. I laugh and shrug my shoulders. I don't care what she thinks. I love Bill and I miss him so much.

"He's such a jerk," she says. I shrug my shoulders again.

"You may think that, but I don't," I say. She stares at me.

"Did you….you know…have sex with him?" she asks me. I smile as I think about that night. It was one of the last nights I was truly alive. That was a magical moment for both of us.

"We did. It was three days before I died. It was special," I say. She gags again.

"Sorry, but that's disgusting," she says. I smile and look at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Sam, just jump in the pool," I say. She smiles and claps her hands.

"As you wish," she says. She backs away from the pool. She runs and leaps into the air, and I close my eyes and wait to go back to Heaven.

SAM'S POV

"_Sam, just jump in the pool," Willow says. I smile and clap my hands. _

"_As you wish," I say. I back away from the pool. I run and leap into the air. _

I close my eyes, hold my breath and fall into the pool. I drift slowly to the bottom of the pool. I open my eyes to see clouds of bubbles exploding around my body. Is this the chemical reaction? Did I do it right? I gasp for breath. I push myself up toward the water surface.

I emerge from the water. I look around and see that Willow has disappeared.

"Willow?" I ask. I look down at myself. I grab my hair. It's blonde. I check to see if it's real hair. It's my real hair! I have blonde hair again!

I pull myself out of the pool. I run to a mirror. I look at my eyes. They're blue! I check to see if I'm wearing contacts or not. I'm not wearing contacts! I have blue eyes again!

I'm Sam Puckett again! YES!

I grab my backpack and run out of the pool area. The first place I have to go is to see Carly and Freddie. My life is back to normal. YES!

FREDDIE'S POV

I am sitting on my bed in my bedroom. I really want to know what Sam is going to do after the swim meet. She scared me. I'm concerned and worried that I'll never see her again.

Suddenly, I feel the ground start to shake. What is going on? Why is the floor moving? Why is my desk moving? What's going on?

"FREDDIE! STAND IN YOUR DOORWAY!" my mom shouts. I stand up and run over to my door. I stand in the doorway.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"We're having an earthquake! Be careful!" she shouts. I cover my head and look at my room. Things are falling from my wall. My bookshelf falls over. It makes a huge sound.

"FREDDIE! ARE YOU OKAY?" mom asks me. I can hear the worry in her voice.

"I'm okay! Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I'm fine!" she shouts. After a few minutes, the earthquake stops. I uncover my head and run toward my mom.

"That was scary!" I shout. She hugs me.

"It was very scary. Are you okay? Are you broken? Did anything fall on you?" she asks me. She examines me for a moment. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"I'm perfectly fine. My room is a little messed up, but I'm fine," I say. She looks at me and smiles.

"Okay, well go clean up your room," she says. I turn around and run into my room. I close my door and lock it. I stare at my messy room. I hate earthquakes. They make a mess. They're like Sam Puckett, but bigger.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's me, Sam," the voice says. Sam? Why is she here? Why did my mom let her into our apartment?

I walk over and open my door. I see her and smile. Her hair is wet. Her clothes are dripping wet. What happened to her?

"Woa, what happened to you? Did you jump into the ocean on your way or something?" I ask her. She laughs and walks into my room.

"Something like that," she says. I close my door and stare at her.

"Why are you here?" I ask her. She sits down on my bed.

"I want to explain to you the stuff that happened to me the past few days," I say. I gasp and smile. I run over and sit next to her on my bed.

"Tell me!" I exclaim. She stares into my eyes.

"Well, it started the day I started swimming class. Do you remember when all of the kids pushed me into the swimming pool? Well, something happened in the pool. A chemical reaction happened. Though, I actually kind of died during the process, but when I entered Heaven, I met this girl named Willow. She switched our bodies so I could stay alive, but the only way I could stay alive was if I lived through her body. So, I lived her life. Willow isn't my cousin. The whole time Willow was here, it was really me. I know that's hard to understand, but it happened. Though, I missed my old life. I missed it so much! I wanted to be Sam again so badly. I went to this store. It's called Behind the Scenes. It's amazing. If you ever need any costumes or anything, go there. Takisha is great. She helped me transform into Sam again. Today, I was Sam but I wasn't truly my old self. The only way I could make the switch was if I jumped in a pool again. So, I did. I had to. That's what I did after the swim meet. I jumped into the swimming pool. The chemical reaction happened again, and Willow went back to Heaven, and I came back to life as Sam Puckett. I hope you understand. I know it's confusing, but I'm telling you the truth," she says. She looks into my eyes. I stare at her. I slowly reach over and place my hand on hers.

"Sam, you always make perfect sense to me," I say. She smiles up at me.

"That's good," she says.

"Can I just ask you a few questions?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"Certainly," she says.

"We just experienced an earthquake," I say. She looks at my room.

"Yeah, I was wondering why your room was looking like mine," she says. I laugh and look away.

"Did you cause the earthquake?" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. I can't cause earthquakes. I'm not Mother Nature," she says. I laugh loudly and look into her eyes.

"Next question then. How come Carly or Wendy didn't remember you? How come I was the only one who remembered you?" I ask her. She stares at me. She smiles and leans over to me.

"Maybe because we're meant to be together," she says. I stare at her. Woa, Sam is acting all weird. Is she actually flirting with me?

"Are you flirting with me?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"Face it, Freddie. I love you and you love me. I already know you do. Willow told me," she says. I stare into her beautiful eyes. Oh, this girl continues to amaze me. I reach over and put my hand on her waist.

"Fine, I love you," I say. She smiles and looks into my eyes.

"I love you too," she says. We lean closer toward each other. We're inches away from each other.

"You're acting so weird," I whisper. She rolls her eyes.

"It's because of you. You changed me," she says. I shake my head.

"No, it was the chemical reaction. The chemical reaction changed you," I whisper. She smiles and nods her head.

"I can agree on that," she says.

We lean forward and our lips touch. I'm finally kissing her. I'm kissing Sam Puckett. I'm kissing her because I want to. This is the best kiss I have ever experience, minus the one we already had.

She reaches up and touches my neck. I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her toward me. She laughs and breaks away from our kiss.

"You make me crazy," she says. I look into her eyes.

"Well, I'm crazy about you," I say. She rolls her eyes.

"Did you steal that from some chick flick movie?" she asks me. I nod my head.

"You bet I did," I say. She laughs and kisses me. I love this girl. I'm kissing her and I couldn't be happier. This is like a dream and I never want to wake up.

WILLOW'S POV

I stare down at Earth. I see Sam and Freddie kissing on Freddie's bed. Aww….this is so cute.

An angel, Sabrina, walks over to me. She stares down at the scene I'm watching.

"What are you watching?" she asks me. I smile and look at her.

"Oh, just two people I know who are finally kissing for the first time," I say. She smiles and claps her hands.

"Are they in love?" she asks me. I nod my head.

"Yeah, they're deeply in love. They're going to get married and spend the rest of their lives together," I say. She smiles and touches her heart.

"Aww…that's so sweet. I'm so happy for them. Just think, they're having the life you and Bill never got to have," she says. I look at her and nod my head. She walks away. I stare down at Sam and Freddie. I smile and blow a kiss and send it down to them.

"Way to go, you guys. I knew you could do it," I whisper. I smile and slowly exit out of the scene I'm watching. I smile and slowly walk away feeling happy that I did something right. As always, I couldn't happier.

{A/N: There you go guys! I hope you liked the story! I enjoyed writing it for you guys! Remember to look for my next story, iTame the Shrew, this Saturday! Well, I had a blast writing iChemical Reactions. Bye guys!}


End file.
